ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The ARTPOP Ball/Show/Act III
Band Rock Interlude The interlude was added during the show at Zénith de Paris on October 30, 2014 after MANiCURE to give Gaga and the male dancers more time to change their costumes. The three guitarists and the drums player play a rock solo mostly with a similar tune to Just Dance only the tune is changed. The whole stage is pitch black but the red and white lights from the top turn on repeatingly to the tune. The whole interlude lasts one minute and 36 seconds but at the 1:33 mark the interlude fades through with the pre-recorded voice that begins before "Just Dance". This was until the next show in Vienna, where it was cut to only a minute. "Just Dance" The song starts with an extended intro immediately after the interlude and the pre-recorded voice says "And now we Just Dance." After about thirty seconds Gaga returns to stage in a new outfit and wig as a video plays of her in white twirling on the screen. She then performs a shortened version of "Just Dance" with her dancers who are dressed as "sea people". In this version she plays the first verse and chorus, the second verse and chorus, the bridge, and ends with the line "Just Dance" instead of performing a full final chorus. During the bridge verse, Gaga plays the seahorse keytar while standing between her guitarists. 5-4-14 Just Dance - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg|1 5-4-14 Just Dance - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 002.jpg 10370376_10152533114834574_6271050811404574331_n.jpg 5-26-14 Just Dance - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg|2 5-26-14 Poker Face - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg BuAjZzrIUAA51-3.jpg|3 artRAVE sea horse keystar.jpg|Keystar 14651306969_07ef3aba2b_b.jpg Fashion #Sparkly white bodysuit, skirt, and jacket by J&M Costumers in collaboration with Haus of Gaga: (May 4th - May 25, 2014; June 2 - July 30, 2014; August 2 - November 24, 2014) #Sparkly white bodysuit with open skirt by ? (May 26, 2014) #Sparkly red bodysuit, skirt and jacket with attached red ribbon by J&M Costumers in collaboration with Haus of Gaga: (August 1, 2014) "Poker Face" Gaga begins to perform "Poker Face" immediately after "Just Dance". She starts performing on the main stage before walking her way along the runway to finish the performance. Dancers remove Gaga's skirt revealing a leotard during the first chorus of the song . The song is shortened playing only the first verse and chorus and the bridge and chorus. 5-4-14 Poker Face - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg|1 5-12-14 Poker Face artRAVE the ARTPOP ball.jpg 5-4-14 Kevin Mazur 007.jpg 8-1-14 Poker Face - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg|3 Fashion #Sparkly white bodysuit, skirt, and jacket by J&M Costumers in collaboration with Haus of Gaga: (May 4th, 2014 - May 25, 2014; June 2 - July 30, 2014; August 2, 2014 - Present) #Sparkly white bodysuit with open skirt by ? (May 26, 2014) #Sparkly red bodysuit, skirt, and jacket by J&M Costumers in collaboration with Haus of Gaga (August 1, 2014) "Telephone" Gaga begins performing "Telephone" on the runway after "Poker Face" ends. Gaga performs a shortened and remixed version of Telephone and ends the performance by entering the castle on the main stage for an outfit change. The remix starts by repeating the "I'm kinda busy" line four times before Gaga performs one chorus and then ends with a remixed ending. 5-26-14 Telephone - artRAVE The ARTPOP Ball Tour 001.jpg|2 7-2-14 Telephone artRAVE the ARTPOP Ball.jpg|Backdrop 7-9-14 Telephone artRAVE the ARTPOP ball.jpg Telephone-Aug-1.jpg|3 BuBCgi7IEAAlxxa.jpg 0e8848eed8209f98b564a20a6548504f.jpg|1 Fashion #Sparkly white bodysuit, skirt, and jacket by J&M Costumers in collaboration with Haus of Gaga: (May 4th, 2014 - May 25, 2014; June 2, 2014 - July 30, 2014; August 2, 2014 - Present) #Sparkly white bodysuit with open skirt by ? (May 26, 2014) #Sparkly red bodysuit, skirt, and jacket by J&M Costumers in collaboration with Haus of Gaga: (August 1, 2014) Category:ArtRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball